The monitoring of patient health parameters is an important aspect of medical care. Typically, this monitoring takes place with the patient physically wired to local devices some of which (for example ECG monitors) may have remote monitoring capabilities. Alternatively, the monitor may be a wireless monitor that communicates only with a transmitter-receiver located in the patient's room.
A problem exists with systems of this type. Specifically, movement of the patient to other locations within the hospital for specialized tests, such as x-ray or endoscopy, requires that patient monitoring cease for a potentially extended period of time. This is hazardous for the patient and results in clinicians not having up-to-date patient information prior to commencing certain procedures. What is required is a means to allow the patient to be continuously monitored without the associated hazards discussed above. The present invention addresses theses issues.